


Nefarious

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Mari's hunger was truly sickening.





	Nefarious

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words so don't look at me

Sometimes Mari had the strangest thoughts of eating Dia. The first time she had a taste was when she pushed her down on the flower garden and climbed above her, ripping her clothes and ravaging her body.

 

Honestly, she had wanted to do more than mark her prey; take a bite out of Dia perhaps. But she didn't get a chance too, not when Dia escaped soon afterward.

 

Mari wanted to bite into Dia's pale slender neck, sink her teeth into her skin and tear apart her flesh; swallowing what was in her mouth until nothing remained of Dia except for a hollow mask.

 

Thoughts of eating Dia seemed to worm its way into her mind, and before she could do some of it, she had acted on her feelings, taking the chance when she could. And Mari definitely took her time with Dia. So here she was, hunting a human.

 

“Hah…” she huffed. Wiping the sheen sweat from her face, Mari swallowed the chunk of meat in her mouth. Lying on the ground, was a human; her blue ponytail split among the grass. Her mouth lying open and her eyes wide open. Her stomach was open wide, spilling her guts out onto the floor. Gnawing at the bone pulled from the girl's arm; the chunks of meat still on the bone, Mari sucked her fingers; her tongue sliding over her glossy hand.

 

The hunter tasted divine, her meat chewy and soft enough to easily swallow down her throat to her stomach. Nicely done, Mari lifted the hunter's other arm, sinking her teeth; the edges of her fangs pulling the veins right out of the girls arm until Mari held it's arm limping forward, dangling from her gold.

 

A hard shell yet a filling smooth center when Mari bit down hard.

 

Nothing tasted sweeter than flesh human meat.

 

Blood squirting at Mari's face when she squeezed the arm and poked at its belly. Mari couldn't get enough of fresh meat, lying right at her disposal.


End file.
